


Mi estrella

by theunluckyghost



Series: Haikyuu shots. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya lleva un mes sin poder jugar a causa de aquella expulsión del club, un mes sin estar con sus compañeros, un mes sin poner un pie en la cancha, pero sobretodo un mes verle, un mes sin hablar con él, con Asahi, alguien que significa mucho para el moreno, más que un compañero, más que un amigo. ¿Qué pasara cuándo vuelvan a estar los dos juntos al mismo lado de la cancha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi estrella

**Author's Note:**

> Puedo decir con franqueza que es una de mis parejas favoritas, sino mi favorita de Haikyuu. Es de las cosas más largas que he escrito y está inspirado en el reencuentro de Asahi y Noya durante las prácticas del club así que contiene spoilers de los primeros episodios de la serie. Para leer, si podéis y queréis os recomiendo la canción Under de Alex Hepburng. Espero que disfruteis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo. 
> 
> —Iris.

Un mes, había pasado un largo mese sin poder poner un pie en la cancha de voleibol, un interminable mese que por fin tocaba a su fin. Y sobre todo había sido un mes sin verle, no habían mediado palabra desde aquella discusión que provocó su expulsión temporal del club.

 

Sus pies se movían por sí mismos de camino al gimnasio, podía oír el sonido de las zapatillas chirriando contra el suelo, de los balones rebotando al lanzar, sin duda alguien estaba entrenado. Se quedó parado en la puerta mirando a los dos chicos a los que no era capaz de reconocer, debían de ser de primer año, estaban practicando saques y recepciones, perfecto, nada mejor que eso para lucirse un poco. Sus pies resbalaron por la cancha hasta llegar al punto exacto en el que el balón habría impactado de no haber habido alguien para recepcionarlo. El balón chocó contra sus manos yendo directo a la posición que debería ocupar el colocador del equipo, echaba de menos todo aquello, no sabía cuánto. Sonrío satisfecho agachándose para recoger su chaqueta del suelo y colocársela al hombro. Aquellos dos chicos parecían impresionados, el más alto le miraba fijamente, como si analizará cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras que el más bajo, un chiquillo pelirrojo un par de centímetros más alto que él, se movía agitado mirándole con sorpresa, seguro que por la rapidez con la que había alcanzado el balón, o eso creía él.  
  
— ¿Acaso este chico… es más bajo que yo?— espera ¿en serio? ¿Lo único en lo que se había fijado era su altura? Tsk, no pudo evitar coger al pelirrojo por el brazo zarandeándole un poco.  
— ¿Qué acabas de decir, maldito?— En aquel momento el más pequeño empezó a lloriquear, bajado la mirada hacia el suelo.  
— L-Lo siento…— Poco a poco parecía calmarse, aquella cara tristona y asustada se transformó en una curiosa que le miraba de nuevo— ¿Cuánto mides?— El moreno le soltó por fin, retrocediendo un par de pasos para señalarse a sí mismo.  
— 1.59 — Su voz sonaba llena de orgullo, pues a pesar de ser el más bajo de Karasuno no le avergonzaba, todo lo contrario, por mucho que se enfadara cuando  alguien sacara a relucir el tema para molestarle, se sentía orgulloso de ser capaz de jugar a pesar de ello. Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza al darse cuenta de que el más pequeño parecía llorar. — ¿Qué te pasa?— Los ojos del pelirrojo le miraron lloroso y llenos de emoción.  
— Es la primera vez que miro a alguien desde arriba desde que empecé las actividades del club.  
— ¡No es algo como para llorar de alegría! ¡Además, no me estás mirando desde arriba!  
  
En aquel momento los tres mayores del club entraron por la puerta del gimnasio, quedándose completamente perplejos al ver al moreno ahí, sí que era verdad que sabían que no le quedaba apenas tiempo para volver, pero encontrarle allí son avisar ni nada les había pillado por sorpresa. Los tres gritaron su nombre, recibiéndole con alegría, y es que la fuerza y alegría de Nishinoya era capaz de invadir todo el gimnasio de forma contagiosa. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, Daichi les presento a los chicos nuevos y estuvieron hablando un rato sobre antiguos equipos y habilidades, incluso Noya se abalanzó sobre Kyoko-san al verla, recibiendo un tortazo a cambio.  
Fue cuando el moreno volvía hacia la cancha cuando pronunció la pregunta que lo desestabilizó todo, aquella que Noya llevaba tiempo queriendo preguntar, y aquella que Suga y Daichi despertaban que no hiciera.  
  
— ¿Y? ¿Dónde está Asahi-san? ¿Ya ha vuelto?— El capitán y el armador se tensaron, haciendo que el moreno también se pusiera nervioso, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ninguno contestaba? Asahi tenía que estar ¿no? Él era la estrella, sin él no podían jugar.  
—No. — Aquellas palabras causaron que el más bajo del equipo se tensará, apretando los dientes con evidente furia, mientras que Suga desviaba la mirada al suelo, intuyendo lo que sucedería a continuación.  
— ¡Ese cobarde…! — La voz de Noya sonaba cabreada, pero sobretodo dolida, levaba todo un mes esperando volver a compartir cancha con él para que ahora sucediera aquello, no, no podía ser verdad, se negaba a creerlo.  
— ¡Noya! ¡No hables así de tu sempai!— Esta vez fue Tanaka quien se adelantó desde el fondo de la cancha notablemente molesto por su comportamiento.  
— ¡Cállate! Un cobarde es un cobarde. Si Asahi no regresa yo tampoco lo haré.— No podía, sin él sentía que no podía jugar, sin ser capaz de aguantarlo más salió corriendo de allí, pudo oír cómo Tanaka le llamaba pero no se paró, siguió corriendo, con la respiración agitada, sintiendo como el corazón quería salírsele por la boca, y con un solo pensamiento en mente:  
  
_"Mi trabajo es mantener conectadas las cosas, el cielo es el dominio de los rematadores, yo no puedo luchar allí, pero si mantengo las cosas conectadas… mientras pueda mantenerlas conectadas, seguro que la estrella anotará. Incluso si el balón rebota contra la pared, me aseguraré de mantenlo conectado, así que dame otra oportunidad… dame otra oportunidad para dejarte rematar estrella."_  
  
Poco a poco se fue calmando, quedándose parado en mitad del patio, notado cómo un par de lágrimas empapaban sus ojos mientras el sonido de la campaña le sacaba de todos aquellos pensamientos.  
  
Las horas pasaron y con ellas las clases hasta el descanso, Noya caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y sin absolutamente ninguna gana de nada cuando oyó la voz del pelirrojo llamar su atención.  
—Nishinoya-san, tú eres libero ¿no? Juegas en la defensa. — Estas palabras consiguieron que Noya se parara, sin girarse, dándole la espalda pero prestándole su atención.  
— Es solo Nishinoya. — Mientras hablaba se giró para sentarse en el poeta que rodeaba uno de los bancos del patio, su voz no sonaba amable, la verdad era que no estaba del mejor humor posible. — ¿Por qué crees que juego como libero? ¿Por mi estatura?  
—No, por qué tu recepción es buena. — Aquellas palabras consiguieron sorprender al mayor, quien por fin alzó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. — Liberó es una posición en la que necesitas tener una buena recepción ¿verdad?  
—Parece que lo entiendes. — comentó el moreno con una amplia sonrisa, aquel chico estaba consiguiendo animarle.  
—Además Daichi-san te llamó la deidad guardiana. — Ante aquello Noya se había quedado perplejo, no se creía las palabras del más joven, incluso se había puesto rojo.  
— ¿Guardián? Yo no soy… ¿De verdad dijo eso?— Hinata respondió enseguida, asintiendo enérgicamente, era difícil distinguir quién de los dos estaba más alterado. — No me importa si me llamó de una forma tan genial, no me convencerá tan fácilmente… ¡Maldita sea, Daichi-san!  
—Yo aún apesto en recepción, aunque sea una parte importante del voleibol, por eso Nishi… Nishinoya-sempai. — Aquellas palabras dejaron a Noya en shock, que alguien le tomará como ejemplo y quisiera aprender de él le había dejado pasmado, de forma apresurada acepto, aquel chico había conseguido más de lo que todos sus compañeros, iba a volver a aquella cancha, no para jugar, pero iba a volver, ya era algo.  
  
A la hora del entrenamiento todo parecía tranquilo, Noya trataba de explicarles a los de primero como hacer una buena recepción, pero el único que parecía a paz de entenderle era Kageyama, según Tanaka porque ambos eran "de la misma especie". Aunque toda esa tranquilidad desapareció en el momento en el que Hianta pronunció el nombre de Asahi, los de tercero se tensaron en el mismo momento que escucharon su nombre, poniendo toda su atención en su amigo. "Es la estrella de Karasuno" esas fueron las palabras exactas de Noya, pues para él lo era, aunque ya no jugarán juntos, aunque él ya no estuviera en el equipo, para Noya siempre sería él la estrella, su admirada estrella. Sin saberlo el monteo había conseguido despertar el interés de Hinata en as del equipo, por qué él quería ser la estrella, y así se lo dijo. Esto podría haberle molestado, por su fiel creencia es Asahi más que otra cosa, pero no, la verdad fue que le impresionó que con su altura quisiera alguno así, haciendo que intercambiarán unas cuantas palabras de ánimo. De esta forma transcurrió el entrenamiento hasta que recibieron la noticia del partido de práctica al finalizar la Golden Week, a causa del cual Noya tuvo que acercarse a hablar con su capitán, no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de explicárselo pero aquello era algo importante para él.  
  
— Daichi-san, lo siento, pero no jugaré el partido de práctica.  
—Nishinoya…— la voz del mayor sonaba confusa, incluso algo triste.  
—Shouyo es un buen chico, los de primero son interesantes y son la fuerza con la que debemos contar. Siento que el equipo está yendo en buena dirección y yo también quiero entrenar aquí pero si jugara y ganáramos sería la prueba de que podemos ganar sin Asahi-san. No quiero eso. Él ha estado peleando con nosotros todo este tiempo… siento adoptar una posición tan egoísta.  
— Entiendo, pero al menos ve al campamento de entrenamiento.— Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al más bajo, iba a replicar algo, pero no pudo ya que Hinata apareció intentando llevarse a Noya a rastras para que le enseñara como recepcionar el balón, Daichi y Nishinoya se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos y el menor termino por asentir.  
  
  
Pasaron algunos días hasta el siguiente entrenamiento, todo parecía marchar como siempre sin embargo muchas cosas habían pasado de las que Noya no tenía ni idea. Aquel día Takeda vino a buscarles, iba acompañado de un chico rubio, notablemente más mayor que ellos, no tardaron en reconocerle, era el dueño de la tienda que visitaban todos los días al salir de las prácticas, por lo visto era el nieto de su antiguo entrenador y su futuro entrenador, al menos hasta finalizar la Golden Week. Lo importante era que a partir de aquel día él les entrenaría y que les había organizado un partido de práctica. El rubio nada sabía de su negativa a jugar así que terminó en el lado de la asociación de vecinos, ya que a estos les faltaban jugadores. Estaba andando hacia la cancha cuando la voz de Hinata le paralizó.  
  
— ¡Asahi-san!  
No supo qué pasó desde aquel momento, se había quedado congelado, ¿Qué hacía el allí? ¿Iba a volver a jugar? No pudo apartar la mirada de él, no se creía que de verdad estuviera allí, pero aun así fue incapaz de dirigirle la palabra, al fin y al cabo la última vez que se vieron discutieron, no sabía siquiera si querría saber algo de él. El partido transcurrió y no veía a Asahi pedir siquiera el balón era frustrante, termino hablando con Suga, estaba confuso, aunque en aquel momento su prioridad era el partido, estaba centrado en eso, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada del mayor sobre su espalda.  
  
—No importa cuántas veces falle, quiero intentarlo otra vez. — Las palabras del moreno hicieron que Noya se girara, viéndole con las manos envueltas en un puño y la mirada clavada en la red. Esa era la actitud que tanto echaba de menos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de forma inevitable.  
—Entonces está bien, me basta con oír eso.  
  
_"Mi trabajo es mantener conectadas las cosas, el cielo es el dominio de los rematadores, yo no puedo luchar allí, pero si mantengo las cosas conectadas… mientras pueda mantenerlas conectadas, seguro que la estrella anotará."_  
  
Por fin tuvo la oportunidad de intentar rematan, sin embargo ante el estaba la defensa más fuerte de Karasuno, un barrera que no era fácil derribar, y efectivamente el balón golpeó contra ella, volviendo al propio campo. En aquel momento Noya sintió como si el tiempo pasará más despacio, veía el balón ir a cámara lenta para chocar contra el suelo, pero su cuerpo se movió por sí solo situando su mano entre este la cancha, había conseguido salvarlo.  
  
_"Incluso si el balón rebota contra la pared, me aseguraré de mantenlo conectado, ¡Así que sigue pidiendo que la levanten para ti, estrella!"_  
  
Su mirada siguió la trayectoria del balón, podía notar que Suga dudaba, he incluso pudo oír cómo Kageyama le decía que se lo pasará a Asahi hasta que consiguiera traspasar la barrera, sin embargo el de pelo largo parecía no reaccionar, no lo hacía hasta que…  
  
— ¡Suga! ¡Otra vez!— la voz del moreno inundó el gimnasio, aquella fuerza, ese era su compañero, la estrella, la persona de quien… ¡Ahg! Para qué negarlo, la persona de quien estaba enamorado. Los ojos de le iluminaron al verle saltar y sentir cómo, por fin, el balón se estrellaba contra la cancha. En aquel momento sintió ganas saltar sobre él para felicitarle, quería abrazarle, quería recuperar aquel interminable mes en el que no había podido estar a su lado, pero no era el momento, no mientras jugaban.  
  
El partido terminó y ya todos estaban terminando de recoger, la gente empezaba a irse y Noya había sido incapaz de acercarse a Asahi, sabía que él no iba a hacerlo, no se atrevería, el problema era que él estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo. Solo quedaban ellos dos en la cancha, Asahi estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, no, no podía dejar así las cosas… Antes que al más alto le diera tiempo a salir Noya corrió hacia el abrazándose a su espalda, hundiendo la cara en esta, estaba seguro de que al mayor debía de notar como su corazón bombeaba en su pecho con fuerza, ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás.  
  
—¿N-Nishinoya?— La voz del mayor estaba cubierta de duda, era algo normal, les estaba abrazando de una forma más cercana de lo que se había comportado con él nunca, pero es que ya no soportaba más aquello, no quería volver a vivir algo como lo de aquel mes.  
—No quiero volver a perderte. — La voz del más joven sonaba llorosa, rota, y sobretodo dolida, y es que por mucho que conociera a Asahi de hacía relativamente poco tiempo los lazos entre ellos eran muy fuertes, al principio le había costado bastante aceptarlo, y solo Daichi y Suga lo sabían, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con el moreno más seguro estaba, y aquel tiempo tras la discusión solo le había servido para darse cuenta de la profundidad de lo que sentía. Aflojo un poco el agarre, viendo como el más alto giraba sobre sus pies para mirarle. Alzo la mirada, aún a sabiendas de que probablemente algunas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Asahi llevó su mano a las mejillas del más bajo, limpiando aquellas lagrimas que aun quedaba.  
—Tranquilo, no voy a volver a dejarlo, no voy a volver a dejarte. — Las mejillas del mayor estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, lo que hizo que Noya no pudiera retener una sonrisa. Sabía que después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer era probable que el moreno incumpliera aquello y no quisiera volver a saber nada de él pero tenía que intentarlo. Tiro de la camiseta del más alto para que se agachara y poder juntar sus labios antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, se quedó completamente estático notando como Asahi se tensaba, evidentemente sorprendido, no sabía cuántas veces había fantaseado con hacer aquello, claro que ahora le atemorizaba la reacción del moreno. Noya estaba a punto de separarse y intentar disculparse tanto como fuera necesario para que el mayor no dejará de hablarle cuando noto la relación contraria por parte de este, sus labios empezaron a moverse sobre los propios mientras le tomaba de la cintura, alzándole en busca de una postura más cómoda. El más bajo sintió como si el corazón se le saliera por la boca, era felicidad pura todo lo que le recorría en aquellos momentos. Rodeó su cuello y su cintura, con manos y piernas respectivamente, para pegarse al mayor tanto como le era posible. Cuando se separaron ambos sonreían.  
— Te quiero, Asahi. — No le dejo contestar y volvió a besarle antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, no quería que se lo dijera simplemente porque él lo había dicho, quería que fuera algo sincero, que lo dijera cuando de verdad lo sintiera. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del tiempo que habían pasado así, pero cuando Noya logró separar la vista de su, ahora, pareja ya había anochecido.  
  
—Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos, es tarde. — Había cierta desgana en la voz del moreno, y es que le habría gustado permanecer en los brazos de Asahi por más tiempo, pero si veían las luces encendidas a esas horas terminarían yendo a ver qué pasaba. El más alto asintió y tras un corto beso depósito de nuevo a Noya en el suelo, quien precia haber recuperado su habitual vitalidad y alegría.  
  
En apenas unos minutos terminaron de recoger y cerraron el gimnasio. El camino hasta la sala fue animado, fueron hablando como solían hacer meses atrás. Y en cosa de un par de minutos estaban en el salón del equipo, se separaron para vestirse de nuevo con el uniforme pero ninguno de los dos podía evitar desviar su mirada en un furtivo intento de observar al otro mientras se cambiaba, estuvieron así hasta que Asahi se colocó detrás del menor abrazándole por la espalda como había hecho él en el gimnasio, rodeando su cintura con las manos. Cuando Noya giró un poco la cabeza para mirar se encontró con aquella amplía e inocente sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, seguida de un beso un tanto más apasionado que los anteriores. Sin saber ni cómo terminaron tumbados en el suelo, Asahi con la espalda contra este y Noya sobre sus caderas. Besos, caricias, y palabras dulces, era todo lo que necesitaban en aquel momento. Las manos de Asahi recorrieron el cuerpo de quién estaba sobre él, terminando en sus mejillas, acariciándolas con infinita ternura.  
  
—Te quiero, Noya. — Fue apenas un susurro, pero suficiente para que el menor lo escuchara, causándole una amplia sonrisa, no les hacían falta más palabras. La ropa que les quedaba poco a poco fue desapareciendo, Asahi se movía con mucha cautela, no sabía hasta qué punto tenía pensado llegar el más bajo y lo último que quería era hacerle daño o molestarle, y Noya lo sabía perfectamente, pero lo tenía todo muy claro, si era con él estaba bien, quería que fuera con él.  
  
Sus manos se entrelazaron al rozarse, momento que Noya aprovechó para tomar la mano del moreno y besarla con suma dulzura, cada centímetro, cada rincón, para terminar metiendo dos de sus dedos en su boca, esperaba que con eso Asahi entendiera que no necesitaba contenerse, que no quería que lo hiciera. Y así fue, el mayor comprendió en seguida. Giraron el uno sobre el otro de forma que fuera la espalda del mas bajo la que descansara sobre el suelo, su lenguas volvieron a entrelazarse, de forma más apasionada, como distracción para Noya, mientras los dedos de su pareja tanteaban su interior, moviéndose de la forma más dulce posible, parando cada vez que le sentía quejarse, y es que si algo caracterizaba a Asahi era su dulzura, podía no parecerlo por su apariencia pero era completamente incapaz de dañar a nadie, menos si se trataba de él. El más bajo poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a aquello, intentaba contenerse de la forma que mejor podía para que el mayor se relajara, pues le conocía lo suficiente como para saber el estado de nervios y preocupación en el que debía encontrarse. Sin embargo cuando los dedos ajenos fueron sustituidos por su miembro algo muy distinto broto de entre sus labios, fue una especie de grito, y es que dolía a rabiar, mas a él, ya que era su primera vez. Asahi intento salir de su interior al verle así pero las piernas del menor se lo impidieron, rodeándole por la cintura para permanecer unido a él, había esperado demasiado por aquello, solo necesitaba acostumbrarse.

 

—Lo siento, lo siento. — Asahi repetía aquello una y otra vez mientras llenaba el rostro del moreno de besos, limpiando todas y cada una de sus lágrimas, intentando distraerle, al mismo tiempo que él mismo intentaba tranquilizarse. Y pareció ser que esto dio resultado pues de repente sintió como Noya empezaba moverse suavemente bajo su cuerpo, esto hizo que el mayor empezara un lento vaivén contra sus caderas, dejando que fuera Noya quien marcara el ritmo en todo momento, por miedo, o más bien pánico, a volver a hacerle daño. Caricias, besos, gemidos, todo iba aumentado junto con el ritmo de sus movimientos. Las manos de Noya se aferraban a los hombros del mayor, incapaz de tenerse ya por sí mismo, mientras este le tomaba por la cadera por lo mismo. Los suaves gemidos terminaros siendo altos y claros cuando ambos estaban cerca de correrse, terminando al pronunciar el nombre sus respectivo amado.

 

Se separaron con la respiración acelerada, jadeante, aunque no tardaron mucho en volver a estar pegados, pues en el mismo momento que Noya sintió al mayor tumbarse a su lado se acomodo sobre su pecho, pudiendo notar que estaba igual de alterado que él. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sin razón aparente, cuando alzó la vista para mirar a su pareja, quien le miraba de la misma forma.

 

—Mi estrella...

 


End file.
